


Brave New World

by Alexwoohu



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: AI Harold Meachum, Family first, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Replicor, Rough Sex, UST, Violence, cyber au, daddy issue, force orgasm, possessive
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	1. Chapter 1

雨点接二连三砸在黑色的棺木上。密不见光的云层从城市边缘低低压过，铁灰的天空正酝酿一场风暴。就像昨日重现，没有无关痛痒的亲戚与商业伙伴，这次只是他们俩。  
她把脑袋搁在沃德的左肩，他感觉一丝湿意侵入外套，大概是雨。乔伊一直是他们中更坚强的存在。  
“不敢相信他又一次丢下我们。”  
“我知道。”沃德把她搂的更紧了。  
“我好想他。”  
他本想说我也是。但喉头卡着巨大的硬块，怎么也开不了口。

\--------------------------------------------------

天知道，他从来没真正放下。  
没有哈罗德一切都不同了不是吗？没有哈罗德，他该把自己的贪婪，懦弱，欲望，孤寂又归罪与谁？没有哈罗德沉重的期许与鞭策，他该为了什么理由，每天早上爬起床应对整个世界承起所有重担？  
事实是他不知所措。他本被判处了无尽刑期，挥手永别自由的空气。突然牢门大开，他欢欣雀跃。最终发现自己只是从一个牢笼踏进了另一个。  
一年来，无论他身在何方，父亲的存在依然蛰伏在暗处，如影随形。不管不顾闯入他的脑海闯入他的睡梦，让沃德尖叫着汗湿着醒来。  
耳边徒留一声叹息。  
 ---------------------------------------------------  
   
乔伊踏着十公分高跟鞋，一路小跑追上沃德。  
“沃德。技术研发部的最新提案。EP300最后测试阶段已经提上日程，JC想知道你是否愿意率先体验原型机？作为产品第一手反馈？“  
沃德难以置信的停下脚步。“我才不靠近JC的地方，那实验室让我起鸡皮疙瘩，你知道的。”  
“我会寸步不离守在你身边！”  
“不知道你为什么这么坚持。我会当那只该死的小白鼠好了吗。梅根？“  
“Sir。按照优先级别，” 助理眉头紧锁，保养完美的指尖用力敲打平板翻阅日程。  
“您与JC博士的会面将安排在…明天下午两点。我会通知R&D做好准备。”  
沃德夸装的叹气接过文件，大步走进办公室。  
“女士们。没了你们我该怎办。”  
   
\----------------  
   
沃德踏进实验室不到半秒，就恨不得夹起尾巴一溜烟缩回电梯。  
“想都别想。”乔伊出现堵住了他的去路，推着他的肩膀把他带进门。  
“我还以为你不来了呢。”沃德小声抱怨，大片纯白色块和流线型的运用让他想起儿时综合医院度过的那段时光。他发誓自己甚至闻到了消毒水的味道。走下楼梯，巨大的机械臂安静的盘蜷在头顶，伺机而动。杂乱的胶管张牙舞爪向空气中延伸。  
“是挺诡异的哈？” 乔伊不怀好意戳了戳沃德手臂。  
一个女声冷不丁从塑料布后传来。  
“我一直在等你们。”

\--------------------------------------- 

 “放松。并不是侵入式提取。” JC博士小学教师的语气安抚道，温柔的灰眼珠从镜片后冲他眨眼。  
“无意冒犯，但这个牙医式躺椅也不怎么教人放松吧。 沃德干巴巴的回答，死盯着左侧水缸里的上肢雏形。 “我的命是你的了。博士。”  
 “你会没事的。我说的对吗JC？”乔伊语气过分轻快，透着些许强硬。安慰的捏捏沃德的手心。修长的手指快速的涂抹导电胶，在沃德太阳穴和和颈脖贴上电极圆片。  
“当然。百分百老式BCI大脑传感器。简单来说，它将捕捉你三层意识的需求与形象偏好，根据Sandora算法，计算机将从大脑浩瀚的信息流中提取整合最佳方案，定制你的专属仿生型伴侣。“ JC不着痕迹的瞟了瞟乔伊，垂下眼睛。 ”在22世纪——”  
 “机器远比你自己还要更了解你。是的多谢。我真是放心多了。”沃德怀疑的嘟囔，他本还指望着简单的填写几张老式问卷就能搞定呢。

“小睡一会儿。放空你的大脑，就顺其自然。通讯器是左手边。我们就在对面房间，完成会及时通知你好吗？ ”监视器的波纹稳定的跳跃着闪着幽绿的荧光。  
沃德点点头干瞪着天花板，直到被朦胧睡意拖入梦乡，梦里有一双熟悉的眼睛，金发似微风拂过的稻浪。


	2. Chapter 2

   
收到邮件已经是半个月之后。沃德几乎忘了自己还有一个机器人等待签收。  
   
“——因为产品的特殊性，我们决定由速递形式直送您的公寓。  
为了不引起误会，建议独立激活该产品——”   
   
沃德睡眼忪惺扣上衬衫，慢悠悠接过复制机下的咖啡。浓黑滚烫，甜得要命。就像他喜欢的那样。他印下指纹扫描收入。  
   
一人高的金属胶囊舱静静躺在公寓中央，与周围装饰格格不入。  
沃德慢慢踱到舱边，指尖滑过浮夸的浮雕饰纹最终找到凸起的开关，嗞一声舱面缓缓弹开，白色烟雾瀑布般泄下，浮现出一张他日夜肖想的脸，还有那绝不会认错的金发。  
杯子滑落滚烫的咖啡溅上裤子，剩余液体迅速被地毯吸收，留下一个深褐色水渍。  
“耶稣啊。”  
早在一年前兰德楼顶。他用两颗子弹亲手了结的怪物，从他的脑海深处归来，面容安详，不带一丝记忆中的疯狂。  
沃德的心脏剧烈抽痛，被举枪瞄准哈罗德和拥抱他的两种本能撕扯，近乎崩溃。  
最终他向理智妥协。只是个精巧的复制品，沃德安慰自己。回忆里的鬼魂正巧被计算机捕捉来，混肴了痛苦与欲望，有时两种情感互相依存也无比强烈——不过是机器罢了。  
也许披着哈罗德的外壳，但终究不是他本身。  
灵魂如今依然是虚无缥缈的概念，偶尔出现在诡异的宗教故事里。  
况且，这种奢侈品，大概是哈罗德此生唯一负担不起的东西。  
   
\--------------------------------------------  
   
   
第三天了。  
他永远也不会准备好的。  
他不能一直放任这个棺材盒子理所当然霸占他的生活，在视线边缘轻挠他的良心。  
“沃德。我听说了。”  
“这不可能。JC说他是我头脑的产物。”  
“拜托，你只是太想他了。我也是。“  
“我知道你有些难以接受，这有可能是你的第二次机会，不是每个人都有这样的机会。想想在他死前你留给他的最后一句话？你难道从来没有后悔，他对自己儿子最后的回忆是你把手枪指着他的脑袋，控诉他是个恶魔杀人狂！我知道这些年他对你有失公允，但他还是我们父亲！“  
“我不会寻求一个机器的原谅的。它不是哈罗德，这太荒谬了！“ 沃德把拳头握紧，指甲陷进掌心，痛楚一定程度上让他保持冷静。  
“什么时候你能接受它，就是你真正放下 解开心结的时候。听我的。给它个机会。“  
要是她能意识到整件事有多么讽刺…他几乎忍不住神经质的大笑起来。  
“我会考虑的。我也爱你。“沃德无视那边音孔那头传来的声音，草草结束了对话。

\------------------------------------------------------

沃德知道她不会轻易放弃。  
典型的乔伊。她就是家族里的那只母狮，一但咬准目标不得到满意的结果绝不松口。沃德不知道自己是该为她可贵而难缠的特质感到骄傲，还是该为自己成为她的靶子感到惋惜。  
他注定要打开潘多拉的盒子，虽然他对之后如何处置它这回事毫无头绪。  
沃德第一次不带感情，至少他是这么说服自己的。真正的打量起这具机体。  
如果你凑的足够近，甚至能看清每平方厘米均匀密布的毛孔，脸上的每一丝皱纹都恰到好处，完美重现了记忆中的模样。没人像沃德那样对哈罗德的面孔了如指掌，所有的沟壑起伏，每块肌肉细微的抽动所蕴含的意义深刻在他的心里。  
无数次隔着玻璃睡眠舱，沃德渴望的看着那张脸，难以抑制用手细细描绘哈罗德脸庞的冲动，又或是五指张开在他的脖子上收紧，感受哈罗德的生命从手中流入他的血脉。融为一体。他说不上是哪种意愿最终胜出，它们总是交替着出现。  
   
沃德抽出叠放在胸前的使用说明。雪白的小册子简单印着兰德的标志，第一页除了一串激活词组序列别无他物。  
  “——毛毯。折磨。颧骨。星际。纯白。承诺。铁锈。”  
机体毫无反应。  
沃德尴尬咳嗽一声，加大音量字正腔圆试了一遍。  
“——毛-毯。”  
沃德以生命发誓，它的嘴角微微抽动了一下。   
“这里真的很平静。我几乎能一直这样睡下去。”  
那东西开口了。眼睑倏然打开，一双无机质的蓝眼睛对上他。带着不加掩饰的兴趣扫过沃德的全身。“嘿。孩子。”  
它旁若无人晃到镜子前，挑剔的打量起自己的机体，从镜子里丢来一个得意的微笑。  
一样的自恋。  
沃德背脊发凉，强压下熟悉的称呼在心里挑起的异样感受，故作冷硬的抬起下巴。“按照标准程序，你可以从自我介绍开始。”  
它轻蔑的耸肩。“偶尔看看产品说明。不会太长。”  
一样的混蛋。  
“我知道你。”它随意伸展了一下四肢向他走来，消灭掉隔在两人间最后一丝距离。  
“沃德是吗？别浪费时间，你知道我为什么在这儿。” 它情色的贴着沃德嘴唇承诺。“许个愿，我就是幻想本身。”  
“妈的停下。” 沃德声线平稳。可惜剧烈起伏的胸口出卖了他。  
它用过于人类的暗金色胡茬细细磨蹭着沃德下颚。“考虑一下。想想看所有我能为你做的事。”  
“停下。我命令你。”  
机器闻声而止，强制关闭了情感中枢的模拟组件。每个毛孔都透出冰冷的气息。  
“如你所愿。”它淡淡的响应，甚至没有费神移动嘴唇。  
一样的冷酷。


	3. Chapter 3

“你知道我的作用不止如此吧？” 它靠在吧台，把锅一甩金黄的蛋卷在空中翻腾两圈稳稳落在餐盘中央。  
“你炒蛋挺有天赋的。“沃德弯腰把啤酒从最底层提出冰箱。试图忽略打在他屁股上滚烫的机器射线。  
几天相处下来沃德拒绝人的技巧大有长进，仿佛每天有个他父亲长相的机器人向他求欢是再正常不过的事。 它不请自来，频繁的侵入沃德的私人空间，穿着浴袍倒在他床上充电闲适的往嘴里丢JC送来的小能量块，‘意外’溜进沃德的淋浴间。  
“只是想确认一下你没有改变主意，我的提议仍然有效。“它抱起双臂靠在一边，恬不知耻的欣赏水流打在沃德的肩膀，一路看着水顺着他的胸口滑过他的小腹，汇成小缕消失在他肚脐下的毛发里，向下，向下…..  
”够了。“沃德气急败坏打断他的审视，红的像只大虾，嘴里絮絮叨叨威胁着要关机之类的。它只是不以为然的笑了，面容平滑。”请随意，我有整个世界的时间。“

\------------------------------------------------

“我还是不明白。” 它俯瞰窗外的纽约感叹。“一个伴侣型机器人。多少男孩梦寐以求的事啊。你却让它把全部精力花在整理衣橱上。你知道这听上去有多荒谬吗？“  
沃德不打算让它得逞，连一个警告的眼神都没丢给它。他只是取下门边的皮夹克。对着镜子抓了抓头发。  
“你要去哪？“  
“我有自己的生活。“  
它冷笑出声。“什么生活？“  
它说的没错。沃德就恨他们这一点。  
沃德抿到嘴唇发白，赶在眼泪掉下来之前扭头夺门而出。把门摔得震天响。  
天。他刚刚真的这么做了？  
哈罗德总是能把他打回原形，让世界看到他内心里八岁的孩子，满腔怒火找不到出口，唯一只能通过尖叫哭喊，撒泼耍赖的方式发泄不满。 而哈罗德就像所有成年人一样，无动于衷。最多有点心烦，同时忍不住被这一出闹剧逗得忍俊不禁。  
沃德拐到街角最近的酒吧，要了一份伏特加。摆出日常生人勿近的面具。赶走一个又一个不识相的搭讪者。“您好。再见。”沃德眼都不眨的回绝。   
耶稣啊。 他看上去有那么绝望需要打上一炮吗？以至于所有踏进这个酒吧的人都要来这儿碰碰运气？  
“滚开。” 沃德没好气的说。

\------------------------------------------------------------

“该死。”  
沃德大叫一声被门廊绊倒在地，吃痛的扶住墙壁直起身子。   
“所以，这就是他？” 沙哑的声音从黑暗中传来。“  
“灯光百分之..五丝。“ 沃德的舌头还有些僵硬。  
机器慵懒的靠在沙发，手里不知从哪翻出一张老旧的合影。背景是中央公园。哈罗德怀抱着乔伊，一手紧紧牵着沃德，笑得眼角微微皱起，笑得像所有美满的家庭该有的样子。  
“这就是为什么你不让我碰你。” 这不是个问句。钢蓝色的眼珠仔细评估着沃德脸上的表情。他相信自己此时比哭还难看。  
“别这样看我。”他静静说，酒精尽数从毛孔里蒸发殆尽。  
“你的父亲？你个小变态。”它回味一般的啧声，声音笃定。“你想要他。”   
“不。”沃德完美的空白面具出现了一丝裂缝。  
“事实是，你想要想得不行了。“机器向前倾身，手肘考究的支在膝盖上。”以至于一看见我这个冒牌货就管不住裤裆里的东西。” 他的鼻翼轻微扇动，得意地笑了。陶醉与空气中的暗流。“我能闻到你。多少次？有多少次你想着他给自己打出来？“  
“不。”  
“懦夫。”它粗暴环住沃德手腕把他拉下，沃德跌坐在沙发上，勃起擦过它的大腿。他呜咽着后撤。 “放开我！”  
“说话的时候看着我的眼睛！“ 它反手给了沃德一耳光。  
沃德狂暴的用拳头回敬它自命不凡的臭脸，结结实实打在仿生皮肤下的钛合金颧骨。一声脆响，沃德痛呼出声，五官痛苦的皱在一块。操！！操！！操！他侧身在机器怀里缩成团。“我不知道。”他啜泣环住自己，似乎只有这样才能保证不让原本破碎的自我分析崩离。眼泪从指缝里流出在沙发上。“我不知道！”  
“你一直都知道。”与哈罗德如出一辙的嗓音柔滑如蜜，沃德像一只贪甜的蚂蚁被粘住手脚，层层包裹深陷其中。  
它握住沃德的后颈，大拇指轻柔的划着圈摩挲发际线交接的那一小块皮肤。“告诉我你想要什么。沃德。”  
沃德抬起头，被眼泪呛到打嗝。“你。”  
“好孩子。恐怕你还得再具体点。”  
“命令我。伤害我。”  
“如果你答应好好表现。“它用鞋尖逗弄着沃德牛仔裤里的肿胀  
“求你。”一声哀鸣溢出嘴角，沃德不能自制的送胯向前。绝望的追逐那一丝甜美的压力。  
“——毁了我。”  
它怜爱的一笑。“小心许愿，你毫无概念你都向我要求了什么。现在做个好孩子，让我看看你为爸爸硬成什么样了。”  
“别这么叫你自己。”沃德拉开拉链阴茎弹了出来，他迫不及待握住撸动。   
毫无预兆机器一脚踢向沃德。“当你没有任何话语权在手，记住，尽量不要开口。”  
沃德仰倒在地板扶住小腹，阴茎暴露在空气中无助的抽动。机器粗糙的鞋底覆上它，以慢到痛苦的速度缓缓磨蹭着，翻起他的包皮，沃德敏感到尖叫出声。“多美。我的孩子。像个廉价的小婊子在爸爸身下扭动，我打赌你已经为我湿透了了对吗？你最好是湿了。因为很快，爸爸会整个的埋进你的小穴，快速的使用你，填满你。毫不留情。我可没什么耐心帮你准备。天啊，看看你饥渴的样子。这让你兴奋了吗？男孩？被爸爸的阴茎干翻？ ” 它湿润了嘴唇，眼神赤裸的盯着在地上扭动的沃德。“告诉我，你有多久没被好好的妥当的操上一顿  
了？ ”  
沃德眼神涣散，尝试把飘忽的字句拼回一块儿。“嗯？”  
“我问，” 它在脚下施加更多压力。“最近有任何人干过爸爸的这个小紧穴吗？嗯？”  
沃德喘息着眼眶通红。 “啊…疼。”  
“我不会问第三遍。” 机器把脚撤回，无不冷酷的说。  
“从来没有！没有人。求你。我要，要，“沃德扯住它的裤脚，神志不清的向上摩擦，快速的操着他的鞋底。“给我！求你！”  
它眼神一暗。“从来没有？“  
“没人..能和我走到这步。求你了！”  
“求谁？告诉我你在求谁？嗯？“它狂热的低吼。“你知道我的名字！”  
沃德大张着嘴喘息，满脸通红几近失语。 “哈罗德！”   
“你叫我什么？甜心。”它加快了脚下的速度。  
“爸爸！“ 沃德手指扣进地毯，整个身子绷得笔直。”爸爸！我要到了…让我射！让我，”  
“乖孩子。爸爸怎么教你的？”  
“请。请你让我高潮？” 沃德哭喊着乞求。  
“就是这样，好样的。“它狠狠向下踩去。”为我射出来！”  
“爸爸！”他尖叫着射了出来，太过用力精液几乎溅上脸颊。  
沃德半阖着眼，眼里雾意朦胧一片水汽，摊在地上像一块被拧干的抹布，没等沃德调整过呼吸，机器拽着领子把他整个儿提起，就像他不过是一片羽毛，没有丝毫重量。它凑近耳朵低语。“别急着享受，男孩。我和你还没完。”


	4. Chapter 4

沃德把客厅的落地窗撞出一声闷响，脸侧砸上玻璃。一具火热坚硬的身体随后贴了上来，把他固定在原地，一手掀起沃德的t恤，塞进他嘴里。“告诉我你看到了什么。“   
沃德打开眼，看着面前的玻璃被呼吸蒙上一层水汽。“建筑。马路？“  
“你没在用心。“它掐住沃德的乳头，  
”啊…纽约？我看见纽约？“他猛地弹起身子逃离胸前的钳子一般的手指。  
“这就对了。机器从颈侧一路舔向耳垂，细细的啃噬他的下颚，沃德颤抖的像一片秋叶。  
”你望向纽约，纽约也回望着你。“一个膝盖挤进沃德双腿之间，顶在他的的睾丸后侧。“看到对面写字楼的那个男人了吗？ 还有那边楼顶，似乎是一个派对正在进行，多少人啊，男人，女人，老人，孩子…只要一抬头，如果足够仔细的话？他们会看到什么？嗯？“  
沃德艰难喘息着，泪眼迷蒙看着窗户里反射出他自己淫乱的样子，乳头坚硬挺立在空中任人玩弄，渐渐抬头的阴茎抵住玻璃摩擦，把前液弄得到处都是。哈罗德的脸庞在黑暗中浮现，阴茎沉重在他身体进出无阻，发出淫靡的水声。血猛的涌上沃德脸颊，“操！他们会发现的。”  
“让他们看啊！他们只能看着不是吗？“它湿热的舌头钻进沃德耳廓。”毕竟那是唯一他们能做的。你为我而生。我要操到世界都看清你是怎样欲求不满，尖叫着乞求爸爸的阴茎。看清除了我没人能满足你的事实。看到你是爸爸最爱的玩具，专属爸爸的小婊子，等不及把自己盛在银盘里献上。毫无保留。“它架起沃德的双腿，以非人的速度操进那个甜蜜的小穴。沃德哭喊出声，双手撑着窗子，整个人被机器抱住上下抽插，全部的重量落在阴茎上动弹不得，只能哭喊着无力地承受机器给予的一切，对即将到来的欢愉还是痛苦都无能为力。他只是一个孩子，他别无选择。乖乖听话就是人们对他的所有期许，他会做到的。一切都会没事的。“  
“别哭。爸爸在这儿，一切都会好的。“机器舔走他脸上咸涩的泪水。  
“爸爸！“他崩溃的挺起身子渴望更多，”是吗？会好的吗？“  
”嘘，嘘。就交给我，让我照顾你。一切都会好的。“  
“我保证。”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

门铃响起。  
“我不记得今天有访客？” 沃德赤脚踏进厨房。皱着脸活动起肩膀，浑身像被一辆大皮卡碾过。  
罪魁祸首把咖啡塞进他手里。 “是时候了。希望你不介意，我擅自邀请了你妹妹。没人能错过家庭团聚的时刻。”  
它拉开大门。“我的珍宝？“  
乔伊嘴唇颤抖的投入机器怀中。它把手邀请的伸给沃德。“到爸爸这儿来。“  
沃德惊愕的僵在原地。“你见鬼的以为你在干嘛？乔伊那不是哈罗德！“  
乔伊红着眼睛没有支声。  
“我当然是哈罗德。“机器无谓的耸耸肩。”好吧，也许不是百分之百，但——  
”我保留了爸爸的大脑。“乔伊艰难地开口，从它肩膀上抬头。“我一直都相信…..以兰德的资源，他总有一天会回到我们身边！如果我们不行，没人可以！“  
哈罗德带着万分的温柔轻抚她的金发。“好孩子。我总是能指望上你不是吗？“  
“那EP300计划呢？” 沃德揪着头发大吼。”天啊！他也不是我意念的产物对吧？这整件事有一句真话吗？“ 他一把将餐桌掀起，水杯餐盘碎了满地。  
“拜托。沃德别抓狂。听我说。我不能承受失败的结果，我不知道你会作何反应，但如果让你成为那个制造者，你或许能更好地接受他！“  
沃德精疲力竭的撑着膝盖，感觉四周的墙壁压来让他窒息，“天啊，就。别装了。你们一直都知道。你算计我？我的亲妹妹！世界上还有一个可信的人吗？”  
“成熟点沃德，别向你妹妹撒火。”哈罗德松开乔伊举起双手，把空空如也的掌心朝他示意。它一步步靠近，  
“大部分都是我的主意。你知道我们最后的一次谈话有多让我心碎吗？你看我的眼神。它从内里蚕食着我。无论我们之间有什么误会，我不会再让它横在你我之间。“  
它诱哄着扶上沃德双肩。他难以克制的向后畏缩。  
”我向乔伊发誓，我会好好——补偿你。“哈罗德在舌尖品尝着这个单词，把僵硬的沃德纳入怀中。他还能闻到昨晚性事的味道。  
”然而，这几天我们相处的相当愉快不是吗？孩子。我们的联系比以往紧密了…..非常紧密。“哈罗德朝乔伊宽慰的微笑。”对吧？沃德！“  
它的手隐秘的滑进沃德的裤腰。  
“是。“ 沃德咬紧牙关，留下屈辱的泪水。  
乔伊哽咽着搂住沃德脖子。“我很抱歉，沃德。你能理解我吗？我不能忍受我生命中最爱的两个人渐行渐远。 “  
沃德哭的不能自制。  
哈罗德揽住孩子们。“我知道这是一个艰难的过程，这从来不会容易。但爸爸在这儿，一切都会好起来的。“


End file.
